Dazzlings Nuestro Final Feliz
by NamyGaga
Summary: Después de haber quedado humilladas y sin dijes de poder, las Dazzlings quedaron solas y bulleadas por todos, pero la llegada de una nueva estudiante a Canterlot High llamada Silver Moon, cambia la vida de las tres, las pone en una situación más alegre, pero aun así el poder recordar volver a tener el gran poder de los dijes tienta a Adagio para hacer un enorme error.


**Nuestro final feliz**

Después de lo que sucedió en la última batalla de las bandas, las Dazzlings volvieron al escenario después de que todos se fueran. Adagio y sus hermanas querían recuperar lo que quedó de los dijes pero antes de poder llegar al escenario vieron que las Rainbooms volvieron a él y Sunset se acercó a los restos de los dijes, los tomó y los echó en una pequeña caja y justo después dijo "yo cuidaré bien de esto".

Adagio y sus hermanas se devastaron, querían recuperar sus dijes. En fin, unos días después en Canterlot High en la entrada, las Dazzlings aun tenían que ir a clases y cuando iban entrando a la preparatoria todos las abucheaban y les aventaban cosas como papeles y así. Aria se sentía acosada, Sonata muy avergonzada y triste, y Adagio molesta.

En el descanso tomando el almuerzo, Sonata se adelantó a la fila y le guardó espacio a sus hermanas, claro, todos los compañeros se alejaban de ellas, las tres tomaron unos sándwiches y jugo, entonces fueron a buscar una mesa para sentarse, finalmente encontraron una al fondo que sólo tenía tres compañeros, al ellas sentarse los compañeros se molestaron y se fueron a otra mesa, las Dazzlings se sentían muy mal, sobre todo Sonata, ella miró a sus hermanas y les dijo "Ya no quiero ser tan molestada, en serio esto me pone muy mal", Adagio la calmó y le dijo "Hay que aguantar los insultos y la vergüenza por un tiempo... pronto yo me encargaré de recuperar nuestros amuletos y cantar como antes".

Al siguiente día una nueva alumna de intercambio llamada Silver Moon llegó a la escuela, ella también es un ser mágico desterrado de su mundo original al nuestro, ella en su antiguo mundo el cual no era Equestria era una malvada yegua semi alicornio que sólo le gustaba la venganza contra sus enemigos los cuales eran alicornios reales, porque ella no tenía la suerte de ser una alicornio pura. Al ser desterrada a nuestro mundo en un principio era mala y causaba estragos en este mundo... pero con el tiempo, al ver estar sola se arrepintió y logró ser amable con los demás y consigo misma.

Aun así, ella fue cambiada de su preparatoria a Canterlot High lo cual le encantó ya que en su antigua preparatoria casi todos no la dejaron de ver como a una chica malvada, y estando en una nueva preparatoria le daría nuevas oportunidades y nuevas amistades.

Ahí ella fue recibida por Sunset Shimmer y al ver que Sunset se parecía mucho a ella en cuanto a la actitud ya la consideraba su amiga, al terminar el recorrido por la preparatoria Silver le comenzó a contar a Sunset de inmediato sobre cómo se comportaba antes de llegar a esa nueva preparatoria que hacía cosas muy malas sólo para estar en la cima, pero que ahora se sentía muy arrepentida de todo lo malo que había hecho antes, que quería cambiar, pero sin decirle que es un ser mágico semi alicornio. Sunset al ver que no sólo eran idénticas en la actitud si no que también el su pasado la apoyó mucho y comenzó a darle consejos de cómo ser aceptada.

Un día en un partido de Futbol de los Wondercolts, Silver vio a lo lejos en las gradas un gran espacio vacío y justo en medio sentadas a las Dazzlings, Silver le preguntó a Sunset "¿Quienes son esas chicas tan solas en las gradas de allá?", Sunset no quiso ocultarle nada y como buena amiga le explicó toda la verdad, que las Dazzlings son mágicas, y que ella es una unicornio de Equestria.

Silver se impresionó y consideró decirle que ella también es un ser mágico y justo en eso los Wondercolts terminan el partido ganando, así que no le dice nada... Sunset se paró de las gradas y le dice "Quisiera ayudar a las Dazzlings pero son muy agresivas como para hacerlo…", Silver en eso pensó que para ser aceptada por todos y ante sus nuevas amigas podría ayudar a recapacitar a las Dazzlings, así que ya con el partido terminado todos comienzan a marcharse, Sunset se va con las Rainbooms a ver cómo estuvo Rainbow Dash y Silver se aparta para presentarse con las Dazzlings.

Las Dazzlings iban algo apuradas, no querían ser más molestadas, hasta que Silver se atravesó en su camino y las paró, al principio Adagio le dijo "¡Aléjate por favor!...ya no queremos que nos molesten…" pero Silver les dijo rápidamente "No las voy a molestar", justo después de eso se presentó y de inmediato les dijo a las tres que ella también es un ser mágico, no de Equestria, si no de otro mundo mágico, que allá es una alicornio mágica y que ya sabía todo sobre ellas, que las quería ayudar. Adagio dudosa sólo le dijo "…Sólo no te acerques a nosotras" y se fue con sus hermanas… a Silver no les pareció las Dazzlings agresivas, si no incomprendidas.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, como rutina diaria las Dazzlings tomaron el almuerzo y se fueron a sentar a una mesa, los alumnos las abucheaban y se alejaban de ellas, en otra mesa las Rainbooms se les quedaban viendo con algo de indiferencia, en eso entra a la cafetería Silver, toma su almuerzo y empieza a caminar hacia la mesa de las Dazzlings, todos la observan en silencio como se acerca, y finalmente llega frente a ellas y dice "¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?". Todos al oír eso se asombran mirándola, las Rainbooms están impresionadas al igual que Sunset.

Adagio y Aria la miran algo extrañadas y Sonata felizmente al ver que al fin alguien la acepta le dice con "¡Con gusto que si!". Silver se sienta junto a Sonata y saluda a las tres, Adagio se extraña mucho y le pregunta "Silver, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en estar con nosotras?" Silver les dice "Ya les dije, sólo quiero tratarlas bien y ayudarlas, por lo que sé ya las rechazaron mucho y al igual que yo, ustedes se merecen otra oportunidad… pueden contar conmigo si lo desean"

Sonata casi explotando de felicidad al ya no ser odiada y rechazada la abraza y le dice "¡CON GUSTO TE ACEPTO COMO AMIGA!", Aria algo convencida acepta y dice "Sería bueno tener a alguien que no nos moleste" y Adagio sólo se queda algo impresionada y le dice a Silver insegura "Si… creo que sería lindo que ya no nos traten mal por lo menos sólo una persona".

Al día siguiente en la entrada las Rainbooms esperan en la estatua de afuera y cuando ven llegar a Silver la detienen y le preguntan por qué se le acerca a las Dazzlings, Silver dice que se despreocupen que ella intentará ayudarlas desde entonces Silver trata bien a las Dazzlings, y es la única que lo hace y se junta mucho con ellas, así sucede a lo largo de la semana.

El viernes fin de semana Sunset habla con Silver "Oye Silver quiero intentar acercarme a las Dazzlings, ya sabes, para hacer las paces", Silver acepta ayudarla y trata de hacer que se acerque en la entrada con ella a las Dazzlings. Las Dazzlings llegan a la preparatoria y en los casilleros ven venir a Silver junto a Sunset, al ver eso, las tres se incomodan un poco.

Finalmente a un metro de distancia de las Dazzlings Silver acerca a Sunset a ellas pero de inmediato Adagio se le acerca a Sunset y le grita "¡ALEJATE!" mirándola con unos ojos acosadores, Sunset se asusta y se va corriendo. Silver algo asustada sólo las mira, Adagio un poco avergonzada le dice "Lo siento, supongo que es instinto, no confío para nada en Sunset y creo que jamás confiaré en ella ni las Rainbooms" Las Dazzlings toman sus libros y se marchan a clase, Silver sólo las observa y decide no darse por vencida en intentar que Sunset haga las paces con ellas.

En el lunes inicio de semana, Silver y Sunset tratan una vez más de acercarse a las Dazzlings, y con cada intento Silver logra acercar a Sunset un poco más. Llega el martes de tacos donde Sonata hiperactivamente corre a la cafetería y ve que ya queda sólo queda una orden de tacos, corre a la fila toma una charola y justo cuando pone su mano en la orden otra mano la toma al mismo tiempo, se trata de Pinkie Pie, Sonata se asusta apartando la mano y mirando a Pinkie y cortésmente le dice "Toma la orden tu Pinkie", Pinkie se niega y dice "No, tómala tu, se que te encantan los tacos", Sonata le alega "Sería injusto que las tome yo tu las tomaste primero", Pinkie la contradice "Pero sería injusto que las tome yo dejándote a ti sin tu martes de tacos". Silver se acerca y las toma a las dos de los hombros y les dice "¿Por qué no comparten?, vénganse a sentar conmigo y las Rainbooms"

Pinkie le pregunta a Sonata "¿Te parece buena idea Sonata?", a lo que Sonata sonríe y algo insegura dice "Esta bien". Pinkie la lleva a la mesa de las Rainbooms quien ya saben que Silver sólo quiere ayudar a ser buenas a las Dazzlings, en eso entran a la cafetería Adagio y Aria preguntándose si Sonata llegó a tiempo por su preciada orden de tacos, entonces tal es su impresión al ver a Sonata comiendo y platicando felizmente con las Rainbooms, Adagio corre rápidamente hacia su hermana y le dice "¡Sonata!, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?..." Silver la agarra del brazo y la interrumpe "No te preocupes Adagio, ustedes son bien aceptadas aquí". Aria se acerca también y junto Adagio se intimidan, en eso Rainbow Dash dice "Oigan, a pesar de que ustedes hubieran sido las malvadas sirenas que nos incomodaron hace unas semanas en la batalla de bandas, Silver nos hizo saber que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad".

Silver de poco a poco acerca a Aria haciéndola sentarse en la mesa de las Rainbooms, luego Sunset se acerca a Adagio y la sienta, y al poco rato ya todas platican calmadamente y almuerzan, claro que las Dazzlings algo preocupadas e incomodas pero calmadas, es en ese hermoso momento cuando todos en la cafetería notan que las Dazzlings ya pasan tiempo con las Rainbooms.

Al día siguiente en vez de molestar a las Dazzlings todos en la preparatoria las saludan y no les lanzan cosas sólo saludos, Adagio, Aria y Sonata ya no se sienten rechazadas y por un momento en su vida se sienten realmente felices, más tarde a la salida Silver le da la idea a Sunset de hacer pijamada ya que nunca había ido a una, a Sunset le agrada la idea y decide hacerla ella en su departamento y de inmediato invita a Silver por supuesto, entonces Silver le pregunta "¿Pueden venir las Dazzlings?" a Sunset también le parece una linda idea y acepta.

Ambas van con las Dazzlings y les dicen de la pijamada, Adagio al oírlo atrabancada dice "¡SI!", Aria, Sonata, Sunset y Silver sólo la ven algo confundidas, a lo que Aria pregunta "¿si?..." Adagio se calma, suspira y dice "si... aceptamos".

A la noche en la pijamada todas se divierten en una pelea de almohadas, tanto que Aria y Sonata comienzan a llevarse bien en el juego y se divierten juntas lo que antes no había pasado, ya que las dos no se llevan bien. Al terminar todas se quedan cansadas y se duermen, tan tierno que Aria se queda en el piso en unas sabanas abrazando a Sonata (*-*)/

Pero Adagio en lugar de acostarse y dormir con las demás sólo se sienta en el piso observando por la ventana a la luna algo preocupada. Al día siguiente en la preparatoria todas Sunset, Silver, Aria y Sonata están juntas caminando hacia clases y platicando felizmente, ya todos al verlas ya no les dicen nada y ya no las maltratan o las bullean. En el almuerzo Adagio no habla y ni siquiera toca su comida, Aria le pregunta "Sunset… ¿te sientes bien?" a lo que Adagio desganada le contesta "si, no te preocupes…".

Entonces en la salida las Dazzlings se van a su departamento; un pequeño departamento en un edificio, uno en serio pequeño con una ventana, donde en el centro de él hay tres camas juntas, a un lado de ellas un closet y al otro lado una televisión, una pequeña cocina al frente de las camas con una mesa en el centro y el baño del otro lado, junto a la ventana.

Sonata y Aria quienes al parecer ya se llevan bien, llegan muy cansadas y se sientan juntas en las camas, Adagio camina hacia un escritorio el cual está junto a la pared frente a la ventana, prende una lámpara que está en el escritorio y se queda parada... saca una caja del cajón y la sostiene en las manos, Aria la mira y extrañada le pregunta "¿Q-qué es eso Adagio?", Adagio muy asustada y preocupada sin voltearse dice "Hice algo en serio muy malo chicas…", se voltea y abre la caja sacando un fragmento de los dijes, Aria y Sonata se impresionan y corren junto a ella, le quitan la caja y miran dentro, Adagio devastada se deja caer en la silla del escritorio y se recarga en el.

Aria y Sonata no pueden creer lo que tenían en sus manos... tenían sus dijes en pedacitos, Aria se voltea y deja la caja en el escritorio y muy enojada dice "¡Robaste esto cuando fuimos a la pijamada de Sunset!, ¿¡verdad!?". Adagio casi por llorar dice sin voltear a verlas "¡Estaba muy desesperada y no podía evitarlo!...en serio extraño ser sirena… no por ocasionar problemas, sino por volver a sentirme yo… ¡el deseo me tentó hermanas!... en verdad lo siento…"

Sonata muy triste y asustada dice "yo solo quería cambiar y ser mejor persona..." y se retira a su cama, a lo que Aria molestísima continua "Pensábamos que tu también Adagio...", entonces camina y se acuesta. Adagio levanta la cabeza del escritorio y observa la caja con los restos de los dijes, da un suspiro dejando salir una lágrima y de un cajón del escritorio, saca una lupa, unas pinzas así como un pegamento y otras cosas.

Al día siguiente Aria y Sonata se despiertan y se estiran dando un bostezo, Aria voltea a ver a Sonata quien está muy impresionada, Aria se confunde y le dice "¿Qué tienes?", Sonata sólo apunta hacia la ventana Aria voltea y se impresiona por igual, ambas se levantan de la cama y caminan hacia el escritorio.

Adagio estaba totalmente dormida sentada en la silla y recargada en el escritorio, Aria voltea a ver al lado de Adagio y en el escritorio estaban los tres dijes completos, unidos con pegamento y con los tres cordones negros amarrados a ellos. Aria y Sonata no lo podían creer, Adagio toda la noche estuvo uniendo los dijes y los completó. Entonces Sonata despierta a Adagio, Adagio confundida se despierta y ve a Sonata y a Aria enojadas frente a ella, quienes le dicen que ya se levante y se cambie que se le hace tarde para la preparatoria.

Ambas salen y se marchan dejando sola a Adagio, Adagio muy triste sabe que hizo mal al volver hecho los dijes, pero aun así los toma y los guarda en el bolsillo y se marcha para la preparatoria, Sunset en la entrada ve a Sonata y Aria juntas llegando, y se acerca y las saluda pero les pregunta en donde estaba Adagio, Aria dice "En este momento no tenemos ganas de verla"

Sunset pregunta "¿Pasó algo malo?, a lo que Sonata dice "Algo así..." y se adelantan a entrar la dos. Pasan los minutos y entonces toca el timbre para entrada de las clases a lo que Silver va llegando checando su celular, va caminando hacia la puerta para cerrarla, en eso escucha "¡Espera, no cierres!", voltea a ver y ve a Adagio corriendo hacia la entrada, Silver se detiene de cerrar la puerta, y deja entrar a Adagio. Adagio le agradece a Silver y ambas caminan hacia clases, Adagio le pregunta a Silver "Oye, perdona que te pregunte esto, pero tomando en cuenta que eres una alicornio, ¿tienes magia no es así?", Silver la mira y le dice "Pues, soy una semi alicornio, pero sí, tengo magia, ¿por qué?", Adagio le contesta "Bueno, es que, quisiera que me hicieras un favor, ya sabes, entre amigas"

En eso Adagio saca del bolsillo los dijes y se los enseña, Silver para de caminar de golpe y dice algo nerviosa "¿Esos los mismos collares que habían causado el desastre de la batalla de las bandas?" Adagio la toma del brazo y le dice "Si, pero no te preocupes, ya no tienen poder, sólo necesito que los repares con tu magia y los hagas ver como nuevos" Silver desconfía pero Adagio le dice "No te preocupes, no los voy a usar para el mal, sólo quiero que los repares para tenerlos como un lindo recuerdo de ser sirena, extraño mucho serlo, pero si serlo implica lastimar a los demás, mejor sólo quiero el hermoso recuerdo Silver… ¿puedes ayudarme?".

Silver baja la cabeza dudándolo... Adagio suspira y le dice "Oye, estos dijes los tenemos mis hermanas y yo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tenemos memoria creo yo, también me gustaría tenerlos como nuevos para ofrecerlos a mis hermanas y hacerlas sentir mejor, ellas… son todo para mí Silver…" Silver la voltea a ver y apiadada le dice "¿No los vas a usar mal?" y Adagio segura le contesta "No", Silver suspira y dice "Esta bien, usaré mi magia para repararlas y ponerlas como nuevas". En eso con un simple movimiento de manos y unos destellos hizo que los tres dijes ya no estuvieran todos trozados y estrellados, ya se veían como antes.

Adagio se impresionó y súper agradecida voltea hacia Silver y le da un enorme abrazo "¡Gracias, gracias, Silver, muchas gracias!" Silver sonríe y le dice "de nada, pero ten cuidado, considerando que mi magia es diferente a la que hay en tu dimensión puede que pase algo" Adagio guarda los dijes en su bolsillo una vez más y le dice "No te preocupes, sólo los tendremos en el cuello y nada más" Silver voltea a ver alrededor y dice "Bueno apurémonos para entrar a clases" y las dos comienzan a correr hacia clases.

En el almuerzo la directora Celestia manda a llamar a las Rainbooms a su oficina, quienes acuden de inmediato, Celestia estando frente a ellas les dice "Rainbooms, como ya sabrán, mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Luna, y se va a hacer una celebración para ella en el gimnasio, a lo que quiero llegar es que las he llamado para ofrecerles que ustedes canten como grupo de apertura a la fiesta"

Sunset se acerca y dice "Es mejor si les da la oportunidad a las Dazzlings de que ellas abran el festejo, que después de todo, usted las ha visto estos días… ellas ya cambiaron", a Celestia le parece buena idea y manda a llamar a las Dazzlings quienes acuden al lugar rápidamente, la directora Celestia les informa "Inicialmente la invitación era para las Rainbooms pero ellas insisten en que ustedes canten… ¿si pueden cantar verdad?... porque según lo recuerdo, sus collares las hacían cantar…" Aria le dice a Celestia "No se preocupe… hemos estado practicando nuestro canto y mejoramos mucho, sin tener que usar esos collares, ¿verdad Sonata?" Sonata felizmente asiente con la cabeza, Celestia dice "¿Entonces que dicen?

Sonata y Aria aceptan y voltean a ver a Adagio con cara de que diga que si, Adagio obvio dice que sí. Entonces al día siguiente en el número de apertura antes de que salgan a cantar, las Dazzlings detrás del telón se preparan y las Rainbooms las ayudan, Silver se acerca con Adagio y le dice" Les deseo mucha suerte, y no hagas nada tonto Adagio", Adagio le dice "No te preocupes Silver, ya verás que no te miento y si me disculpas..." entonces Adagio se acerca a sus hermanas y les dice "Oigan, sé que están molestas por lo que hice… pero deben saber que sólo lo hice para recuperar la sensación de volver a ser sirena, no serlo físicamente pero sí tener el recuerdo… el caso es que… ¿me pueden perdonar?!"

Aria se cruza de manos, mientras que Sonata le sonríe a Adagio y sin dudarlo la abraza y le dice con un tono muy cariñoso "¿Cómo seguir enojada con mi hermanita mayor?" Adagio le devuelve el abrazo con mucho alivio, Aria las mira y sonríe y dice "¡AY!... está bien, yo también te perdono" y prosigue a abrazarlas a las dos, en eso Adagio las deja de abrazar y le dice "Y como agradecimiento les ruego que acepten usar esto de nuevo", entonces saca los dijes, Aria y Sonata se asustan y ven que los dijes están reparados como nuevos, Aria asustada los mira con algo de inseguridad a lo que Adagio le dice "Ayuda de Silver, me dio un poco de su magia de alicornio y los reparó para las tres hermanas"

Adagio les da a cada una el suyo, Aria lo sostiene y le dice "gracias, comprendo que quieras que los usemos como recuerdos pero… yo no lo quiero usar" y Sonata lo amarra en su cinturón y agrega "Yo tampoco Adagio, pero lo llevaré conmigo… gracias", Aria la mira y contesta "Es buena idea… sólo los amarraremos en nuestros cinturones" Así que Aria también lo amarra en su cinturón. Adagio les dice "Pero estos dijes nos hace sentir lo que en verdad somos chicas..." Aria le contesta "Lo sé, y es lindo que trates de hacernos sentir bien pero..." y Sonata continua "pero, gracias a estos dijes, hicimos muchas cosas malas..., Aria dice "Si, y aparte de hacernos sentir sirenas también nos hace recordar Adagio...". Adagio dice "Pues como quieran yo si me lo pondré" y se lo cuelga Adagio en su cuello.

Entonces la música comienza a escucharse y la directora Celestia las empieza a dar la introducción a la ceremonia, las Rainbooms se retiran del escenario y corren a la cancha donde todos observan, es entonces cuando abren el telón y las Dazzlings comienzan a cantarle a la subdirectora Luna. Ellas en un momento tan excitante de volver a cantar entre tantas personas sobre un escenario, comenzaron a cantar como nunca, sin tener que usar la magia sus dijes mientras que todos disfrutan de la música ya sin antiguos resentimientos ni odio.

Justo al comenzar a cantar los coros Adagio comienza a cantar demasiado bien, un poco mejor de lo que empezó, y llama mucho la atención lo cual no dio mucha importancia pero sus hermanas justo a sus lados la miran extrañadas pero siguen cantando, entonces Adagio canta una nota muy larga y con destacado vibrato y avienta a su hermanas hacia los lados quienes al ser aventadas dejan de cantar y la miran confundidas a lo que Adagio toma el escenario como todo suyo.

Todos la miran confundidos pero piensan que es parte del numero y siguen el ritmo de la música, al igual que la directora Celestia y Luna sentadas al frente y en eso Sunset dice "Oh no" Observando con horror y las Rainbooms que están a su lado la voltean a ver, a lo que Rainbow le pregunta "¿Qué sucede Suny?". Sunset ve que Adagio trae su dije puesto y comienza a brillar, Sunset dice "¡N-no puede ser!, ¡Adagio lleva puesto su dije!, pero… se supone que yo los tengo en mi… ¡oh!, ¡cuando fueron a mi pijamada!... ¡ella los robo!" Entonces Pinkie Pie apunta a las Dazzlings y grita "¡Aria y Sonata traen también los suyos, pero en sus cinturones!"

Silver quien está al lado de Sunset las voltea a ver y les dice "¡Ya sé lo que está pasando! Hay que correr al escenario y detener el canto, ¡vengan conmigo, les cuento en el camino!" A lo que todas las Rainbooms siguen a Silver corriendo detrás de la gente hacia el escenario. Sonata y Aria observan como su hermana Adagio comienza a cantar cada vez más descontrolada y su dije a destellar cuando sus ojos también. Al ver esto todos se asustan y ven como Adagio comienza a gritar una gran nota y comienza a crecer y se va transformando en una enorme hipocampo sirena, Todos comienzan a gritar de miedo y corren, la directora Celestia y Luna también se asustan e intentan escapar. Pero Adagio totalmente controlada por el poder de su dije se descontrola rugiendo y con su cola para a las hermanas.

Las Rainbooms llegan al escenario y Sunset junto a Silver le dice "¿¡Entonces Adagio en verdad tomó en la pijamada los amuletos, los unió y tú los reparaste con tu magia!?" Silver la voltea a ver y le dice "Lo sé, tenía que haberte dicho que yo también soy un ser mágico...semi alicornio para ser precisas... pero como yo no soy de Equestria, soy de otra dimensión mágica, mi magia es muy diferente a la de Equestria y creo que eso alteró los amuletos... ¡en verdad lo siento Sunset!" En eso Sonata y Aria se acercan a ellas y Aria les dice "Lo que debemos hacer ahora es controlar a Adagio y quitarle el dije" Sonata agrega "Pueden disculparse después".

Las Rainbooms se acercan y Rainbow dice "Bien apártense, si ya las vencimos una vez lo haremos otra vez" pero Sunset agrega "No, en ese momento nos ayudó la magia de Twilight, no podremos vencerla, necesitamos combatir magia con magia" entonces Silver da un paso adelante y dice, "yo lo haré... yo tengo magia y yo fui la que ocasionó esto"

Rainbow asiente con la cabeza y dice "Bien, es buena idea que ayudes Silver, Rainbooms, vengan conmigo, nosotras ayudaremos a la directora y la subdirectora" y entonces todas las Rainbooms corren frente a Adagio y la distraen dejando a Sunset y Silver atrás de Adagio. Sunset preocupada le dice a Silver "Sé que quieres ayudar pero es peligroso" tomando a Silver del brazo, Y Silver le dice "Por favor, ¿peligroso? Yo en mi antigua dimensión encabecé una gran pelea mágica… esto no será nada…" Sunset la suelta y baja la cabeza.

En eso ambas voltean a ver como las Rainbooms son golpeadas por la cola de Adagio y tiradas del escenario pero siguen bien, entonces Silver corre adelante de Adagio y le grita" Adagio ¡DETENTE!", haciendo que Adagio ponga su atención en ella y ya no en las Rainbooms, Adagio le ruge e intenta golpearla con uno de sus cascos, entonces Silver saca su magia de las manos y se la lanza al dije de Adagio, pero no le hace nada entonces grita "Mi magia siendo humana no es tan potente, tendré que convertirme a mi forma original". Todas las presentes se sorprenden al oír eso.

Silver cambia de forma a un hermoso Alicornio y con su cuerno lanza magia hacia el dije de Adagio, Adagio intenta defenderse gritando una gran onda de sonido haciendo retroceder a Silver pero ella no se rinde, ella se para firme en sus cuatro cascos y sigue atacando el dije, en eso todos los alumnos que intentan escapar y corren asustados se acercan a ver, incluso Celestia y Luna, se acercan a la escena y observan lo que pasaba, entonces Aria y Sonata ven que Silver necesita ayuda, ambas corren a su lado y se desamarran sus dijes posándolos frente a Adagio y de ellos comienza a salir un rayo rojo que le da al dije de Adagio, de repente hay un gran estruendo, y todo se ve blanco.

Finalmente todos se acercan al escenario y observan con atención, en el escenario las Rainbooms se acercan al escenario y observan impresionadas. Adagio estaba desmayada en el medio con su forma humana y Aria, Sonata y Silver también estaban tiradas en el piso, en eso Aria se levanta, y se soba la cabeza, levanta a Sonata y ambas observan como sus dijes estaban tirados despedazados justo a sus lados, dando a entender que con la sobrecarga de magia y poder se destruyeron, ambas voltean a ver a Silver quien seguía con su forma de alicornio.

Sonata y Aria la despiertan y Silver logra hincarse en sus piernas delanteras, luego Adagio se despierta adolorida de la cabeza y observa que su dije está y agrietado y con un nudo en la garganta observada por todos se levanta avergonzada, Aria y Sonata se levantan y corren con Adagio para ver si está bien. Adagio intentando no llorar las abraza y les dice "Gracias por ayudarme" en eso todas las personas presentes se acercan y comienzan a abuchearlas, la directora Celestia y Luna se cruzan de brazos y las miran mal, Aria, Sonata y Adagio se toman de las manos y se avergüenzan, las Rainbooms y Sunset sienten lástima por ellas pero se quedan sólo observando y por ultimo Silver sigue como alicornio hincada observándolas.

Entonces en eso Adagio suspira y camina hacia adelante soltándose de sus hermanas, todos guardan silencio y la miran, Adagio toma su dije y todos se asustan al verla que lo toma, pero ella continua quitándoselo y cuando lo tiene en mano todos la observan, Adagio lo arroja al piso y lo pisotea quebrándolo a lo que todos se sorprenden. Aria y Sonata se acercan a su lado y le sonríen tomándola de los hombros.

Todos están completamente impactados, es entonces que Silver se para y comienza con sus cascos a pisotear el piso dando el sonido de aplauso, Sunset empieza a aplaudir y las Rainbooms igual, así que todo les siguen con el aplauso, Adagio y sus hermanas se abrazan una vez más y en eso Adagio voltea hacia las personas y dice "en verdad siento lo que ocasioné, pero fue un accidente y prometo que no volverá a pasar"

Celestia se acerca al escenario y dice "Pero aunque hubiera sido un accidente el daño está hecho, la fiesta de mi hermana está arruinada... sólo miren alrededor, Adagio con su forma de caballito de mar destruyó todos los arreglos que Pinkie Pie se esforzó tanto en hacer…". Silver se acerca y dice "No se preocupe, yo lo arreglo", y con su cuerno repara todo y lo decora rápidamente y entusiasmada dice "¡Bien que continúe la fiesta!" entonces Vynil toma sus audífonos y pone música y todos comienzan a bailar.

Celestia y Luna agradecen a Silver y Celestia dice "Dazzlings espero que ya no haya problemas" a lo que las Dazzlings asienten con la cabeza, luego Luna se acerca a Silver y dice "Gracias por esto, pero… seguirás siendo una alicornio?", entonces Silver dice "¡Oh si!, cierto" y se cambia a su forma humana de nuevo. Las Rainbooms se acercan a las Dazzlings y las felicitan, Sunset se acerca a las Dazzlings junto a Silver y todas se abrazan. Y continúan con la fiesta.

Sunset se acerca a Silver quien está disfrutando de la música y le dice "Eh…Silver, estuviste genial cuando te convertiste en alicornio hace un momento" Silver le sonríe y le dice "Gracias Sunset", Sunset se avergüenza un poco y agrega "Discúlpame por no haber creído que tu no podrías haber ayudado Silver" Silver la mira y le dice "Ay no, no te preocupes… usualmente hago más de lo que aparento" Sunset suspira y le contesta "Lo cierto es que, si confió en ti y si tu decías que podías lo harías pero, no quería dejarte ayudar…" Silver le pregunta "Pero... ¿por qué?" y Sunset le confiesa "Te quiero Silver, no quería que te pasara nada… eres una gran amiga, desde que te conocí, supe que eres igual a mí y que somos muy parecidas y que tenemos los mismos pasados… gracias por haber llegado para alegrar mi vida Silver" Sunset abraza a Silver, Silver sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo.

Silver la deja de abrazar y dice "Y ahora que sabes que soy un ser mágico me muero por contarte sobre mi vida de alicornio y de mi pasado" a lo que Sunset le contesta "Y yo me muero por contarte mi pasado y de paso contarle todo esto a mi amiga Twilight", Silver le dice "¿Y a todo esto, quien es Twilight?" Sunset la toma del brazo y le contesta "Para que lo averigües te invito a que vengas conmigo a mi casillero y juntas escribamos en mi libro mágico", Silver sonríe y ambas caminan fuera del gimnasio.


End file.
